Canon
by Edah
Summary: La interpretación de Subaru de la historia de amor que nunca existió. Spoilers.


Un ejercicio en la caracterización de Subaru. La historia está situada en los cinco páneles después de la conversación de Subaru con Kamui, justamente después de que Kamui se va — es la tercera escena después de que Seishiro muere en el tomo 16.

* * *

**Canon**

Estás solo, sentado en el sillón de la habitación. Las ventanas están cerradas y el cuarto está oscuro, pero lo único que te importa es él. Sólo piensas en él y todo lo que tienes es un vacío — la sangre impregnada en tu ropa, las marcas en tus manos y el vívido recuerdo de todo lo que sucedió. Tú lo mataste, te dices, pero la verdad es que todo sucedió porque él quiso. Todo fue parte de su juego. Todo significaba nada.

Él te dejó de nuevo y ahora también estás muerto.

Estás solo, y una parte de ti se burla y te dice que has estado solo desde que viste esa sonrisa vacía y te diste cuenta de que esa persona no era la misma que conocías y amabas. Desde que te rompió en pedazos, sin darle importancia, igual que como hizo al matar a Hokuto, igual que como hacía al ignorar todas esas almas que sufren bajo el árbol de cerezo.

Está muerto, te dices, y no puedes soportar la idea de vivir en un mundo en el que él ya no está. No puedes imaginar que sería de tus manos sin esas marcas que van desapareciendo lentamente, recordándote su ausencia. Las besas, tus labios rozan los trazos lenta y fervientemente, y piensas en él: En las manos que las hicieron, en cómo tocó las tuyas para poder crearlas y en todas esas veces que te tocaron de alguna u otra manera y que diste por sentado, pensando que las tendrías para siempre.

Recuerdas cómo eran las cosas en ese entonces, cómo siempre eran los tres, Hokuto, Seishiro y tú; y en algunas ocasiones que secretamente atesorabas, sólo ustedes dos. Te pierdes en el recuerdo de sus sonrisas, tan diferentes a esa vacía que en realidad es la únicamente suya; y es un virus, un cáncer que te invade y te consume, y te hace pensar en cómo fueron las cosas cuando todas esas mentiras con las que se envolvía dejaron de serlo sin que se diera cuenta y perdió la apuesta.

Cuando le dijiste lo que sentías por él, no después de ver uno de sus ojos vendados y darte cuenta de lo que era esa sensación que se fundía con el dolor y la culpa, sino porque no podías seguir negándolo, y viste la parte de él que te ocultó todo ese tiempo, esos ojos fríos, sin sentimiento alguno — te viste reflejados en ellos y no entendiste.

_No_, no lo amas, _nunca lo has hecho_, te dijo, su voz distante. No lo amas a _él_, porque no sabes quién es. Creíste todas sus mentiras, nunca las cuestionaste como Hokuto, como toda tu familia. Ni siquiera recuerdas cómo ni cuándo se conocieron. No recuerdas la apuesta.

Algunas veces la apuesta ni siquiera es mencionada, algunas veces Hokuto sigue viva y otras no. Hay veces en las que tu ojo derecho permanece intacto y el de él también. Pero no importa, nunca importa en realidad, lo único que importa es que lo amas y él a ti, y de alguna forma todo termina siendo enfermamente perfecto porque así es como las cosas debieron ser: Él besándote, queriéndote, como si fueras lo único que existe, y tu respondiendo, queriendo más porque él es lo único que importa — y lo es, cada caricia, cada beso, cada palabra; porque a pesar de todo el dolor y de todo el sufrimiento (las muertes, el fin del mundo, el destino y los dos) esa es la verdad.

Y sin embargo, todo sigue como si no fuera cierto — él no está en ningún lugar, ni siquiera en tus manos, y aún así lo ves en todo. Lo ves con ese único ojo que tienes y quisieras no poder ver nada en absoluto. Quisieras desaparecer como él pero sabes que no importa qué tanto lo desees, nunca podrás.

Te preguntas por qué lo hizo, si ese era su deseo o si lo hizo porque pensó que era el tuyo. Quieres saber si en realidad hubo una razón y no puedes responderte porque nunca supiste. Entre tantas ilusiones que creaba con esas mismas manos que dibujaron pentagramas en las tuyas, dejaste de diferenciar lo que era real y lo que no. Y tal vez él también.

Tú lo mataste, y te preguntas si eso te hace uno de ellos. No lo sabes, no te importa. Sólo sabes que ya no sientes nada y es como si nunca hubieras sentido algo por alguien que no fuera Seishiro. No sabes si es porque el dolor te ciega o porque sigues siendo tan patético como antes, pero tal vez, en algún momento, todo empezó así, con sentimientos desapareciendo por el dolor para no volver jamás.

Sabes que cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor que este vacío. Sabes cómo sería cada una de esas situaciones porque las has visto miles de veces, cambiando cada uno de los detalles. Pero nunca las deseaste tanto como ahora, y aunque es egoísta, aunque es imposible (porque ése no es él, porque las cosas son diferentes) no puedes evitar desear que todo hubiera sido así. Es lo único que puedes hacer — desear, esperar; y lo haces mientras corres las cortinas de la ventana y te vas.


End file.
